


Реакции

by Givsen



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Сборник реакций, которые в моём исполнении больше похожи на полноценные драбблы.





	1. Chapter 1

## Когда котёнок забрался под майку девушке и устроился там спать

**Онью**

 

      Джин Ки честно пытается смотреть телевизор, по которому идёт увлекательное шоу. Они целую неделю ждали вечера субботы, чтобы посмотреть его. Однако теперь, когда к ним присоединился третий, всё внимание Джин Ки приковано к перемещающемуся под майкой Ли Ким комочку. У комочка пушистая шерсть, острые коготки и ну очень наглый характер, потому что он позволяет себе то, на что Джин Ки решился только через полгода после того, как они с Ли Ким начали встречаться. Это даже близко не укладывается в голове, ведь он появился в их доме всего неделю назад и уже обзавёлся такими привилегиями!  
      Котёнок высовывает мордочку из выреза майки и пискляво мяукает, и Ли Ким, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора, осторожно гладит его между ушами. Она, в отличие от Джин Ки, не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, поэтому ему тоже приходится смириться. В конце концов, она сам приволок домой эту живность, так что теперь ничего не попишешь.

 

**Джон Хён**

 

      Джон Хён вообще-то любит животных. Он предпочитает собак, конечно, но когда Са Юн вдруг приносит домой промёрзшего до костей тощего котёнка, он сдаётся и позволяет мохнатому комку недоразумения остаться. И если поначалу он не жалеет о принятом решении, потом до него медленно доходит, что он пустил в свой дом не просто питомца, а самого настоящего соперника.  
      Мелкий пакостник начинает с того, что оккупирует любимое кресло Джон Хёна, в котором ему лучше всего отдыхается после тяжёлого трудового дня. Однако когда кошак начинает тянуть лапы к Са Юн, его терпению приходит конец.  
      — Он, блин, везде уже, — жалуется Джон Хён, пока Са Юн сидит на диване, поглаживая торчащую из выреза её майки морду спящего котёнка. — В моём кресле, в моей еде, уже даже в моей девушке! Я начинаю бояться, что однажды не смогу попасть домой, потому что он сменит замки!  
      — Да брось ты, — смеётся Са Юн и, поднявшись на ноги, обхватывает грудь руками, чтобы котёнок не выпал. — Посмотри, какой он милый, когда спит.  
      — Вижу, — буркает Джон Хён, — а ещё я вижу, что он опять влез тебе под майку.  
      — Сдаётся мне, он этого нахватался именно у тебя, — лукаво улыбается Са Юн.  
      — Я так нагло себя не веду, — ворчит Джон Хён.  
      — Ну конечно, — кивает Са Юн и, приблизившись, заговорщически произносит: — Ты ещё наглее.  
      Джон Хён отшатывается, вспыхивает, но не может выдавить ни слова, пока Са Юн, хихикая, спокойно удаляется в спальню. В дверях она оборачивается, чтобы послать ему воздушный поцелуй, и в этот миг — Джон Хён готов в этом поклясться — котёнок ехидно прищуривается.

 

**Ки**

 

      Ки Бом любит собак намного больше кошек, потому что, по его скромному мнению, собаки себя ведут намного правильнее. Например, они не пытаются увести твою девушку у тебя же на глазах, не лапают её и не выглядят при этом так, будто всё идёт как надо.  
      Вот сейчас наглый кошак лезет под майку Джи Лим с видом, будто он тут господин, и Ки Бом впервые за долгое время теряет терпение.  
      — Тебе не кажется, что ты уделяешь ему слишком много внимания? — поджав губы, спрашивает он, и Джи Лим в изумлении округляет глаза.  
      — Ты про что?  
      Ки Бом тыкает пальцем в высунувшуюся из выреза её майки усатую морду.  
      — Про то, что мне ты почему-то не разрешаешь делать так же.  
      Джи Лим на миг замирает, а затем начинает хохотать так, что успевший заснуть котёнок моментально открывает глаза.  
      — Неужели ты ревнуешь к коту?  
      — Ревную, — соглашается Ки Бом и плюхается рядом с ней на диван. А смысл отрицать очевидное? Этот мохнатый засранец в последнее время практически вытеснил его с главенствующей позиции.  
      — В таком случае, — Джи Лим внезапно обхватывает голову Ки Бома и прижимает её к своей груди, — давай я покажу, что вы для меня оба много значите.  
      Ки Бом на мгновение в ошеломлении замирает, затем натыкается взглядом на не менее оторопелый взгляд котёнка и расплывается в улыбке.  
      «Один-один, — вспыхивает в его голове, — мы ещё повоюем».

 

**Мин Хо**

 

      Мин Хо редко бывает дома. Бесконечные туры, съёмки, модные показы и прочие пункты личного расписания жрут время, поэтому иногда он начинает бояться, что Тхи Ян рано или поздно надоест постоянное одиночество. Поэтому когда Ки Бом ехидно советует ему подарить ей говорящего попугайчика, чтобы он имитировал его голос в моменты затяжных гастролей, Мин Хо внезапно думает, что это неплохая затея. Только вместо попугайчика он дарит котёнка. И почти сразу начинает жалеть об этом, потому что когда бы он ни вернулся домой, этот маленький пушистый наглец всё время греется на груди Тхи Ян.  
      — Я начинаю думать, что его ты любишь больше, — ворчливо замечает Мин Хо, увидев, как котёнок забирается под просторную майку Тхи Ян.  
      Та морщится, пока он карабкается выше, цепляясь когтистыми лапками за кожу, но всё равно не сопротивляется. Мин Хо это кажется вопиюще несправедливым.  
      — Почему ты так думаешь? — спрашивает она, чмокнув высунувшийся из выреза розовый нос.  
      «Потому что ты проводишь с ним больше времени?»  
      «Потому что ты целуешь его и гладишь?»  
      «Потому что я заколебался гонять по всему миру и думать о том, как ты тут без меня?»  
      Мин Хо, цыкнув, отворачивается. Глупо винить кота в том, что он вечно занят.  
      Вздохнув, Тхи Ян пересаживается поближе к нему и плавным нажимом укладывает его голову себе на колени. Мин Хо сперва напрягается, но когда тонкие прохладные пальцы вплетаются в волосы, быстро расслабляется.  
      — Тебя я люблю ничуть не меньше, — тихо говорит Тхи Ян, и Мин Хо не может не верить ей.  
      Хотя повисшая прямо перед лицом пушистая задница всё равно бесит. Правда, уже не так сильно.

 

**Тэ Мин**

 

      Тэ Мин считает, что он лучше любого животного. Он милый, обаятельный, мягкий, плюс от него больше пользы и меньше шерсти.  
      Однако всех его достоинств явно недостаточно, чтобы Ёль Ши перестала обожать своего котёнка, которого она подобрала двумя неделями раньше на пороге их общей квартиры.  
      Тэ Мин поджимает губы, обнаружив Ёль Ши спящей на диване. Вернее, она, конечно, выглядит очень трогательно, забравшись с ногами в кресло и задремав за прочтением книги, но когда взгляд Тэ Мина фокусируется на торчащей из выреза её майки усатой морде, приподнятое настроение тут же скатывается в минус. Подумать только, он ревнует к домашнему питомцу, уму непостижимо.  
      Шагнув к креслу, Тэ Мин осторожно протягивает руку и легонько тыкает котёнка в нос. Тот моментально просыпается и в недоумении мяукает, заставив Ёль Ши пошевелиться. Испугавшись, что они сейчас коллективными усилиями разбудят её, Тэ Мин со всей аккуратностью вытаскивает тёплое пушистое тельце и, прижав его к груди, спешно ретируется на кухню.  
      Лишь там он переводит дух и, усевшись на стул, рассеяно проводит ладонью по шелковистой шерсти. Котёнок мгновенно реагирует на ласку тихим мурчанием, и Тэ Мин вдруг чувствует, как внутри вспыхивает что-то большое и тёплое. Он не может сдержать улыбки, когда котёнок сворачивается комочком прямо в его ладонях, и думает, что, наверное, нет ничего такого уж плохого, что Ёль Ши его любит. Тэ Мина ведь она любит ничуть не меньше.


	2. Chapter 2

## Когда она очень любит рисовать, но не показывает свои рисунки 

 

**Онью**

      Джин Ки знает, что Ли Ким любит рисовать. Он часто видит, как она задумчиво чиркает что-то на любых подвернувшихся листках, проваливаясь при этом куда-то за пределы реальности. Даже когда они сидят в кафе, она умудряется разрисовывать салфетки такими узорами, что официантки потом очень просят отдать их им. Ли Ким на такие заявления обычно криво улыбается и почти не глядя отмахивается, а Джин Ки в который раз убеждается, что она не ценит свой талант. Вернее, ценит, но слишком критично.  
      Увидев, как Ли Ким в очередной раз рвёт густо зарисованный альбомный лист, Джин Ки цыкает от досады. Ему страшно хочется подойти, перехватить её руки и прижаться губами к ладоням, а потом до потери сознания убеждать её, что она невероятно талантлива и зря так переживает по поводу своего творчества. Однако такое они уже проходили ещё на первом году знакомства. С тех пор Ли Ким вообще перестала показывать ему свои рисунки.  
      — Опять неудача? — спрашивает он, и Ли Ким дёргается.  
      Она сжимает губы, качает головой и устало растирает ладонью лицо, вызвав этим в Джин Ки прилив любви. Не удержавшись, он подходит, кладёт ладонь на её плечо и со всей возможной нежностью целует в макушку. Он надеется таким образом дать понять, что он всегда тут, всегда готов поддержать и помочь, даже если ничего не понимает в этом. И Ли Ким, сжав пальцами его запястье, молчаливо отвечает: «Я знаю, спасибо».  
      Вздохнув, Джин Ки снова возвращается к незаконченной песне, но краем глаза всё равно видит, как Ли Ким опять берётся за карандаш. Болезнь безупречности не лечится — это Джин Ки знает по себе, но он уверен, что однажды Ли Ким всё-таки превзойдёт свои ожидания. И он совершенно точно будет рядом, чтобы порадоваться её успехам.

 

**Джон Хён**

 

      Джон Хён не считает себя обидчивым или излишне ранимым. Годы на сцене научили его тщательно фильтровать любую информацию, он привык быть и на вершине, и на самом дне. Поэтому неудачи его по уже выработавшейся привычке не вгоняют в депрессию, как раньше, а наоборот — побуждаются двигаться дальше, стараться сильнее, добиваться успеха.  
      Однако на Са Юн эта схема, кажется, не действует. Она стоически не переносит чужого вмешательства в своё творчество и частенько предпочитает спрятаться и затаиться, а не открыто показывать наработки. И Джон Хён, в принципе, старается уважать её привычки, но когда она двадцать шестой раз подряд отказывается показывать ему рисунки, он чувствует себя ребёнком, которому запрещают лезть в вазу с печеньем, несмотря на образцовое поведение. То есть это по-детски и глупо, конечно, но внутри против воли поднимается волна возмущения. Ну как так-то? Он ведь знает, что она рисует, причём рисует так, что он на первых порах терял дар речи. Так почему же она настолько сильно стесняется?  
      — А я вот, между прочим, тебе все свои песни показываю, — уже не сдерживая обиду в голосе, говорит Джон Хён.  
      Са Юн, вздрогнув, крепче сжимает пальцами альбом.  
      — Я благодарна тебе за доверие, но это не тот случай, когда можно сравнивать. — Поджав губы, она отводит взгляд.  
      Джон Хён чувствует, как дыхание перехватывает от негодования.  
      — Это ещё почему? Какая разница между твоим и моим творчеством? Ну, в смысле, это же творчество — значит, для каких-то целей оно существует.  
      Са Юн нервно улыбается.  
      — Ты прав, но твои песни действительно великолепны, чего нельзя сказать о моих рисунках. Они просто… недостаточно хороши, чтобы ты тратил на них время. В смысле, я хочу создать что-то такое, чтобы ты восхитился, а это, — она с видимым сожалением смотрит на альбом, — не дотягивает до нужного уровня.  
      Джон Хёну кажется, что его челюсть отвисает до самого пола.  
      — Ты же сейчас шутишь? — не сильно уверенно уточняет он, но Са Юн мотает головой.  
      Джон Хён в замешательстве взъерошивает волосы ладонью. Он знает, что когда она так сжимает губы и хмурит брови, спорить бесполезно, поэтому только с шумом выдыхает. Его не покидает ощущение, что она его разыгрывает, ведь нельзя же настолько сильно не любить своё творчество, чтобы выставлять его в таком свете, но…  
      Снова глянув на Са Юн, Джон Хён пару секунд раздумывает, а затем пересаживается поближе и стискивает её в объятиях.  
      — Я не буду на тебя давить, — буркает он, когда она в изумлении поворачивается. — Но это совсем не значит, что я не хочу увидеть твои рисунки. Очень хочу, и меня задевает твоё отношение к ним.  
      Застыв на миг, Са Юн расслабляется. Она улыбается, прижимается к Джон Хёну и, чмокнув его в щёку, клятвенно обещает:  
      — Я постараюсь не заставлять тебя долго ждать.  
      Кинув полный любопытства взгляд на альбом в её руках, Джон Хён тоже улыбается. Пока что ему хватит и этого. Наверное.

 

**Ки**

 

      Ки Бому кажется нечестным, что у Джи Лим есть от него тайны. Ну, вернее, он в курсе, что она рисует, в курсе, что рисует неплохо, однако с самого начала отношений — а это без малого почти год — он так ни разу и не видел её творений. Его это обижает до дурацкого желания топать ногами и канючить, поэтому когда Джи Лим в очередной раз скрывается в отвоёванной под мастерскую комнате, он ужом просачивается следом в надежде хотя бы краем глаза увидеть, что же она там делает.  
      Однако когда Джи Лим уже берётся за скрывающую холст плотную ткань, Ки Бом нечаянно толкает бедром столик с художественными принадлежностями, и оглушающе громкий скрип ножек рушит всю конспирацию. Джи Лим, вздрогнув, резко оборачивается, и ужас в её глазах моментально пропадает. Подбоченившись, она морщит нос и сердито буркает:  
      — Ким Ки Бом, как не стыдно!  
      Ки Бом цыкает. Вот же засада! Отвертеться теперь точно не получится, а лучшая защита — это нападение.  
      Обиженно насупившись, он скрещивает руки на груди и не менее сердито отвечает:  
      — И почему это мне должно быть стыдно? Не у меня тут целая куча тайн!  
      Услышав это, Джи Лим на миг замирает в ступоре. Видно, что она с величайшим трудом осмысливает его слова, потому что в них столько же логики, сколько в его внезапной смене настроения. А затем она прищуривается и с видимым напряжением выдавливает:  
      — Ты о чём?  
      Ки Бом, криво усмехнувшись, тыкает пальцем в холст.  
      — Об этом! Мы с тобой скоро триста дней с момента начала отношений будем праздновать, а ты так ни разу и не показала, что именно рисуешь! Знаешь, как обидно?!  
      Лицо Джи Лим медленно вытягивается. Сделав шаг назад, будто в попытке закрыть холст спиной, она неожиданно отводит взгляд и несколько нервно прячет руки за спиной.  
      — Да там и показывать-то нечего, — бормочет она в замешательстве, но Ки Бома это только сильнее раззадоривает.  
      — Ты торчишь тут по три часа в день, — ехидно фыркает он, — и, сдаётся мне, для «нечего» это слишком много.  
      Щёки Джи Лим бледнеют. Она переступает с ноги на ногу, беспомощно оборачивается и, вздохнув, нехотя произносит:  
      — Ну, вообще-то это далеко не первая моя картина.  
      Теперь приходит очередь Ки Бома оторопело таращить глаза. Он быстро обводит взглядом небольшую комнатку, но гор холстов и набросков ожидаемо не замечает.  
      — И куда делись остальные? — осторожно спрашивает он.  
      — Выбросила, — с пугающим спокойствием отзывается Джи Лим.  
      У Ки Бома пропадает дар речи. Нет, он в курсе, конечно, что она — перфекционист, каких поискать, но это уже слишком.  
      Прижав пальцы к переносице, он ошеломлённо выдыхает:  
      — Я даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. — Снова глянув на Джи Лим, он хмурится. — И почему?  
      — Потому что они мне не понравились, — совсем тихо шелестит она. — У меня ужасно получается, халтура какая-то, да и вообще…  
      Запнувшись, она замолкает, и Ки Бом, ни секунды не раздумывая, делает шаг вперёд. Прижав Джи Лим к себе одной рукой, он тянется второй к холсту и со всей осторожностью стягивает плотную ткань. Открывшееся полотно на миг ослепляет его живыми яркими красками и потрясающей композицией, поэтому когда уткнувшаяся носом в его шею Джи Лим начинает дрожать, он улыбается.  
      — А мне вот очень нравится.  
      Джи Лим почти неслышно всхлипывает.

 

**Мин Хо**

 

      Мин Хо не любит проигрывать, он всегда добивается своего, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Он первый в спортивных соревнованиях, первый там, где хочет быть первым, поэтому когда Тхи Ян в очередной раз отказывается показать ему альбом для набросков, он решает взять дело в свои руки.  
      Для начала Мин Хо усыпляет бдительность Тхи Ян показным равнодушием. Он демонстративно занимается своими делами, копается в телефоне, смотрит футбол по телевизору, а затем, когда она увлекается и забывает про находящуюся прямо под боком опасность, просто выхватывает альбом из её рук. По-мальчишески радостно захохотав, он взбирается на стол, хотя в этом, по сути, нет никакой необходимости, ведь Тхи Ян и так едва ему до подбородка достаёт, и поднимает руки вверх.  
      Взвизгнув от неожиданности, Тхи Ян какое-то время пытается стащить Мин Хо со стола, чтобы забрать у него альбом и насовать зуботычин за наглость, но быстро понимает, что тягаться с такой силищей бесполезно. Поэтому она останавливается, смотрит на него с остужающей любой триумф обидой и сумрачно бросает:  
      — Да подавись ты.  
      Отвернувшись, она уходит в спальню, оставив Мин Хо с ощущением, что ни черта это не победа, а самое настоящее поражение.  
      Желание пролистать альбом и удовлетворить, наконец, любопытство испаряется без следа вместе с хорошим настроением. Мин Хо слезает со стола и на цыпочках подкрадывается к двери в спальню. Медленно надавив на ручку, он просовывает голову внутрь и, заметив скукожившийся на кровати комок из одеяла и негодования, неожиданно чувствует себя виноватым. Таким виноватым, что хочется немедленно отмотать время назад и наступить себе на яйца, чтобы сейчас не было так мучительно стыдно.  
      — Ну что, счастлив? — ехидно спрашивает Тхи Ян, не поворачиваясь к нему, и чувство вины становится в разы сильнее.  
      Мин Хо вздыхает. Шагнув за порог, он подходит к кровати, присаживается на самый край и кладёт возле комка альбом. Высунувшаяся на мгновение рука тут же утаскивает добычу внутрь.  
      — Я его не открывал, — говорит Мин Хо, опустив взгляд.  
      — Зачем тогда сделал это? Чтобы меня позлить? — разобиженно отзывается Тхи Ян. — Поздравляю, ты преуспел на все сто процентов.  
      Мин Хо зарывается пальцами в волосы и снова вздыхает.  
      — Да нет же! Мне просто стало интересно, что же ты такого там рисуешь, если не хочешь показывать мне.  
      — Письки мужские, — буркает Тхи Ян, и Мин Хо от неожиданности подскакивает.  
      — Серьёзно?! — в полнейшем шоке выдавливает он, однако из комка вместо внятного ответа вдруг доносится зловредный издевательский смех.  
      — Ага, — на порядок веселее говорит Тхи Ян, — тебя сонного фоткаю и с натуры рисую, а потом продаю за бешеные деньги в интернете.  
      Мин Хо пытается рассердиться на неё за скабрезные шуточки, но вместо этого фыркает и, повернувшись, обхватывает комок обеими руками.  
      — Извини, что перегнул палку, — со всей честностью говорит он.  
      — Извиняю, — хмыкает в ответ Тхи Ян, — но, будь добр, надевай всё-таки на ночь трусы, а то ведь я могу и не удержаться.

 

**Тэ Мин**

 

      Тэ Мин пытается не обижаться на скрытность Ёль Ши. Он уговаривает себя, что дуться на подобное — детский сад и вообще не стоит затраченных нервов. Ну, подумаешь, рисует что-то там и не хочет показывать. Подумаешь, не доверяет ему — наверняка боится резкой критики или ещё чего-нибудь. Он сам через это проходил не раз и не два на заре своей карьеры.  
      Однако, несмотря на все логичные доводы рассудка, сложившаяся ситуация всё равно напрягает его. Напрягает настолько сильно, что однажды его терпению всё-таки приходит конец.  
      Застав Ёль Ши в обществе карандаша и скетч-бука в один из не самых прекрасных вечеров, Тэ Мин ненавязчиво подсаживается рядом. Некоторое время он наблюдает за тем, как грифель с едва различимым скрипом скользит по бумаге, а затем Ёль Ши, заметив внезапного зрителя, поспешно захлопывает альбом. Будь день менее напряжённым, тренировки — менее тяжёлыми, а настроение — менее сумрачным, он не обратил бы на это внимания. Однако сейчас он чувствует невероятную усталость, что вкупе с очередным отказом делиться своим творчеством вызывает внутри целый шквал негативных эмоций.  
      Тэ Мин не говорит ни слова напрягшейся Ёль Ши. Тяжко вздохнув, он хватает её за плечи, наклоняется вперёд и неожиданно всем весом обрушивается на неё. Вызванный эффектом неожиданности ступор играет ему на руку, так что Ёль Ши не сопротивляется ровно до того момента, пока не понимает, что оказывается в ловушке. Этот приём, на самом деле, довольно грязный, но теперь у неё не остаётся шансов вывернуться, так что Тэ Мин спокойно берёт оставшийся беззащитным скетч-бук и открывает его на первой же попавшейся странице.  
      На Ёль Ши это действует, как укол адреналина в сердце.  
      — Нет! — вскрикивает она и принимается активно ёрзать, пытаясь сбросить с себя жилистую, но от этого не менее тяжёлую тушу. — Не смотри, пожалуйста!  
      Тэ Мин в ответ лишь меланхолично устраивается поудобнее.  
      — И почему же? — прохладно уточняет он, пытаясь понять, чем же вызвана такая паника. Хардкорного порно в альбоме нет, телефонов других мужчин — тоже. Небрежные наброски выглядят торопливыми и местами нелепыми, однако даже Тэ Мину с его скудными познаниями в рисовании хватает ума понять, что если это довести до ума, может получиться что-то сногсшибательное.  
      — Потому что там ничего не готово! Так нечестно! Не смотри-и-и! — задушенно пищит Ёль Ши, всё ещё безуспешно дёргаясь под ним.  
      Тэ Мину из-за её реакции становится вдвойне обидно.  
      — Интересно получается: я тебе, значит, намётки будущих песен показываю, даже если они совсем сырые, а ты не хочешь делиться со мной своими набросками. И ты говоришь, что я поступаю нечестно?  
      Ёль Ши резко перестаёт сопротивляться.  
      — Всё не так. Я не «не хочу» делиться, мне стыдно показывать тебе, — она кривит губы, — это.  
      Тэ Мин переводит изумлённый взгляд с альбома на неё.  
      — В смысле?  
      — В смысле, мне не нравится то, что у меня получается! — выпаливает Ёль Ши. — Я стараюсь, а всё равно выходит какая-то ерунда. На фоне твоих даже самых сырых наработок это совершеннейшая херня! Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что твоя девушка — бездарь.  
      Обида так быстро отступает, что Тэ Мину на мгновение становится смешно. Непонятно, кто из них больший ребёнок: он со своими претензиями или она со своей неуверенностью в себе.  
      Он перемещается в более удобную позу и, отложив альбом, заключает натужно сопящую Ёль Ши в объятия.  
      — Значит, мне тоже нельзя расслабляться, — мурлычет он, зарывшись носом в её волосы.  
      — То есть? — смущённо уточняет она, заметно расслабившись.  
      Тэ Мин улыбается.  
      — Ну если я вдруг начну выдавать халтуру, ты будешь считать меня бездарем.  
      Услышав это, Ёль Ши опять деревенеет на несколько долгих секунд, а затем взрывается негодованием:  
      — Сдурел?! Ты не бездарь! Даже думать о таком не смей!  
      Однако Тэ Мин уже не слушает. Крепче прижав её к себе, он от души смеётся.


	3. Когда они застряли в лифте

**Онью**

 

      Когда лифт, натужно крякнув, замирает между этажами, Джин Ки реагирует совершенно спокойно. Вернее, ему приходится так реагировать, потому что вместе с ним в душной узкой коробке застревает Ли Ким — девушка, которая нравится ему вот уже два… четыре месяца?  
      Неважно.  
      Важно то, что она сейчас стоит рядом и явно нервничает, потому что нажатие на кнопки других этажей не приносит результата, а диспетчер на попытки вызвать его отвечает гробовым молчанием. Ситуация складывается такая, что не позавидуешь.  
      Однако Джин Ки не торопится пугаться. Ему нужно показать Ли Ким, что он — оплот уверенности и силы. Что он, если понадобится, всё решит. Иначе она точно сочтёт его малахольным слабаком и никогда в жизни не посмотрит в его сторону.  
      — Что будем делать? — устав давить на кнопки, спрашивает Ли Ким.  
      Джин Ки в ответ пожимает плечами. Паниковать? Бегать по лифту с воплями «Вытащите нас отсюда, пока я не натворил глупостей!»?  
      — Можем убить время разговорами, — не сильно уверенно предлагает он. Он сомневается, конечно, что сможет поддерживать любые темы, но иного выхода из положения он просто не видит.  
      Ли Ким улыбается, прекрасно заметив его замешательство.  
      — А может, лучше в камень-ножницы-бумага на щелбаны? Я слышала, тебе лучше не проигрывать, не то все мозги вышибешь.  
      Глаза Джин Ки лезут на лоб. Он неосознанно прячет руки за спину, будто испугавшись, что они сейчас сами потянутся к голове Ли Ким, и прокашливается.  
      — Плохая затея.  
      — Почему? — искренне изумляется Ли Ким.  
      — Ну… как тебе сказать… — Джин Ки прикусывает губу, а затем, подумав, поворачивается к стенке. — Смотри.  
      Оттянув палец так, чтобы сила удара получилась максимальной, он отпускает его, и Ли Ким вздрагивает от разнёсшегося по кабине сочного гула. На стенке лифта остаётся внушительная вмятина, при виде которой даже у Джин Ки холодеет всё внутри, потому что он представляет этот след на лбу Ли Ким.  
      — Да, ты прав, — слышится слабый голос за спиной. — Говняная идея, давай лучше в города поиграем.  
      Обернувшись, Джин Ки застенчиво улыбается. Он искренне надеется, что не переборщил с демонстрацией, поэтому когда диспетчер всё-таки появляется в эфире, он решает, что обязательно признается Ли Ким. В самое ближайшее время.

 

**Джон Хён**

 

      Джон Хён видится с Са Юн от силы раз в месяц, когда они сталкиваются в здании, откуда идёт радиовещание. Кажется, она работает на другом этаже и тоже ведёт свою программу, но Джон Хён хоть убей не может вспомнить, какую и где. Она — симпатичная девушка, но его занятость не позволяет узнавать людей получше, даже если такое желание возникает. Поэтому когда они внезапно вместе застревают в лифте, он далеко не сразу понимает, какой замечательный это шанс.  
      Первые пять минут проходят в тягостном молчании. Джон Хён безуспешно пытается вызвать диспетчера, а потом, когда эта затея проваливается, настолько же безуспешно ползает по стенкам в поисках сигнала сети. Но телефон молчит, динамик — тоже, а кабина висит между этажами, будто в другом измерении. И рядом только почти незнакомая девчонка, у которой такое каменное лицо, что Джон Хёна неудержимо тянет помахать ладонью перед её глазами.  
      — Какая неприятность, — тихо выдыхает он, поняв, что дёргаться бесполезно. Его эфир катится коту под хвост, на языке вертится целый рой ругательств, но хорошее воспитание не позволяет ему впасть в истерику перед титанически спокойной Са Юн. Нужно держать марку.  
      — Вы, наверное, хотели сказать «жопа»? Потому что ситуация, в которую мы угодили, на простую неприятность не тянет, — внезапно подаёт голос Са Юн, и Джон Хён, округлив глаза, несколько бесконечно долгих секунд думает, что ослышался.  
      — Д-да, именно она, — мямлит он, всё ещё сомневаясь, что правильно понял её слова.  
      Са Юн вздыхает, достаёт телефон и, глянув на дисплей, досадливо шипит.  
      — Вот блин, эфир похерен, просто восхитительно! А я ведь чуть рассудка не лишилась, пока уговорила сегодняшнего гостя оторвать свою золотую задницу от дивана и принести её сюда.  
      Джон Хён медленно вжимается вспотевшей спиной в стенку. Нет, он знает, конечно, что не все девушки — нежные фиалки, но Са Юн всегда вызывала у него ассоциации с очень воспитанной средневековой леди, которая ведёт себя сдержанно и прохладно. Однако теперь сложившийся в голове образ рассыпается на кусочки, и он пока никак не может понять — к добру это или же нет.  
      — Важный гость?  
      — Не то слово, — хмуро буркает Са Юн. — Он сейчас наверняка танцует на яйцах нашего режиссёра, потому что его величество просто так по всяким шоу не шастает. Бедный Чо Сон-аджосси.  
      Джон Хён ловит себя на том, что ему хочется улыбнуться. Проблемы с возомнившими о себе невесть что гостями ему знакомы не понаслышке, поэтому тоска в голосе Са Юн воспринимается с сочувствием.  
      — Ну, может, потом вам ещё раз удастся его уговорить.  
      — Да ну его в сад! — сердито взмахивает рукой Са Юн. — Я и так костьми легла, чтобы выпросить это интервью, но раз уж оно не состоялось — значит, не судьба. Больше я к нему ни ногой. — Повернувшись к Джон Хёну, она пару мгновений проникновенно смотрит ему в глаза, а затем порывисто кланяется, из-за чего тот снова теряет дар речи. — Извините, пожалуйста, что я на вас всё это вываливаю. У меня просто выдалась реально тяжёлая неделя, и то, что выстраданный потом и слезами эфир не состоится, меня очень расстраивает.  
      Джон Хён мгновенно расслабляется. Внутри откуда ни возьмись появляется желание потрепать её по волосам и заверить, что всё обязательно будет хорошо, но он давит его усилием воли. Не тот у них уровень отношений, чтобы позволять себе подобное панибратство.  
      — Ничего, — говорит он, собравшись с мыслями, — у меня тоже бывают напряжённые эфиры, так что я вас очень понимаю. И то, что мы застряли сегодня в такое неподходящее время, — он вздыхает, — действительно та ещё жопа.  
      Подняв голову, Са Юн перехватывает его взгляд и неожиданно улыбается, и Джон Хён думает, что надо бы, наверное, угостить её кофе. Как-нибудь. Когда они снова будут ехать в лифте на свои этажи.

 

**Ки**

 

      Ки Бому жарко и душно. У него похмелье, нехватка времени и поганейшее настроение, поэтому хочется ныть, топать ногами и взывать о помощи. Однако рядом с ним в заднице под названием «застрявший лифт» находится всего один слушатель — Джи Лим, давняя знакомая, бывшая девушка ещё более давнего знакомого, с которой он застрял в лифте по пути к ещё одному давнему знакомому. И ей сейчас приходится настолько же несладко, как и ему. За минусом похмелья, разумеется.  
      — Не нервничайте вы так, — спокойно говорит Джи Лим, когда Ки Бом в очередной раз смотрит на дисплей телефона и протяжно стонет от безысходности, потому что сети нет, время идёт, а самочувствие не улучшается.  
      Не надо было минувшим вечером так увлекаться соджу. Но кто же знал…  
      — Я и не нервничаю, — буркает он, убрав телефон обратно в карман. Если подумать, он не врёт — он и вправду не нервничает. Он стоит по колено в накатывающей волнами истерике, потому что у него раскалывается голова, а ещё его тошнит. И из-за сгущающейся в кабине духоты его состояние становится всё хуже.  
      Джи Лим, кинув на него подозрительный взгляд, пожимает плечами. Странно, что она не морщится от исторгаемых Ки Бомом ароматов перегара, потому что даже его мутит от собственного дыхания. Но раз уж она так уравновешена, суетиться и извиняться за своё состояние нет смысла. Тем более что у Ки Бома совсем не то настроение, чтобы делать это искренне.  
      — Со Гын-оппа позвал вас помочь с вещами? — спрашивает Джи Лим, когда молчание начинает давить на уши.  
      — Скорее, с вправлением поехавших после расставания с девушкой мозгов, — недовольно отзывается Ки Бом. — Но назвал он это, конечно, по-другому.  
      — А меня он попросил взять к себе на время его кота, — улыбнувшись, говорит Джи Лим. — Он у него такой прикольный, лысый. Люблю лысых кошек.  
      «С ума сойти», — ехидно думает Ки Бом, но вслух говорит:  
      — Да, они похожи на экспонаты в анатомическом музее — мороз по коже.  
      Ему, на самом деле, хочется задеть Джи Лим, чтобы выместить на ней накопившееся раздражение, но она внезапно не обижается. Закрыв ладонью рот, она тихо смеётся.  
      — Зато представляете, какие они надёжные защитники? Вот проберётся к вам грабитель, а вы в него лысого кота кинете. Он же на месте помрёт от отвращения.  
      Ки Бом замирает в полнейшем шоке, не веря своим ушам, а затем тоже разражается смехом, представив эту сцену в красках. Наверное, он на месте грабителя точно наложил в штаны. Дело ли, когда в тебя летит кожистое орущее нечто с растопыренными лапами и ужасом в глазах — в страшном сне не привидится.  
      — Потрясающая охранная система, — выдавливает он и запинается, поняв, что сдавливающие желудок ледяные пальцы исчезают. Голова, конечно, по-прежнему даёт о себе знать болью, но хоть тошнота отступает.  
      — Кот мой, я его застолбила, — заявляет Джи Лим, подбоченившись, — так что даже не думайте отвоёвывать его у меня!  
      — Боже упаси, — хмыкает Ки Бом, расслабившись. — У меня две собаки. Боюсь, если я притащу домой усатый кожаный мешок, они уподобятся девушке Со Гына и бросят меня.  
      Джи Лим снова заливается хохотом, вызвав в нём прилив пока ещё смутных, но довольно приятных чувств. Ки Бом улыбается, глядя на неё, и думает, что если ремонтники задержатся ещё на полчаса, он совершенно точно не станет на них ругаться.

 

**Мин Хо**

 

      Мин Хо не любит оказываться в затруднительных ситуациях, особенно когда нужно проявить себя с лучшей стороны, а наружу просится что-то совершенно противоположное. Поэтому когда он оказывается запертым в замкнутом пространстве с Тхи Ян, которая последние несколько недель не выходит у него из головы, у него случается приступ самой настоящей паники. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, как себя с ней вести.  
      — Надеюсь, у тебя нет клаустрофобии? — с совершенно идиотским смешком спрашивает Мин Хо, когда медленно ползущий наверх лифт замирает где-то между пятым и шестым этажами.  
      Тхи Ян в ответ смотрит на него, как на клопа, который непостижимым образом оказывается в тарелке с её любимой лапшой.  
      — У меня — нет, — чеканит она. — А у тебя?  
      Мин Хо покрывается мурашками от её ледяного голоса.  
      — И у меня нет, — в замешательстве бормочет он. Неважное начало. Очень неважное.  
      На самом деле, с Тхи Ян он знаком немногим больше пяти лет, но нравиться она ему начала не так давно, поэтому он, как последний дурак, стал искать встреч с таким усердием, будто помешался. Он хотел избавиться от наваждения, хотел, чтобы она надоела ему своим присутствием. Однако единственное, чего он добился, — её неприязнь.  
      Мин Хо облизывает пересохшие губы. Нужно как-то разбавлять атмосферу.  
      — Ты тут какими судьбами, кстати? — будто между делом интересуется он.  
      — К подруге приехала, — нехотя буркает Тхи Ян, и в её тоне явно угадывается «Не твоего ума дело!».  
      Что ж, она права.  
      — А я тут… тоже к другу, — сгорая от стыда, говорит Мин Хо.  
      Что самое смешное, он не врёт. В этот дом не так давно переехал Джон Хён, поэтому столкновение с Тхи Ян получилось настолько незапланированным, что он чуть не прослезился, шагнув в кабину лифта. Судьба — не иначе. Либо она решила свести их, наконец, либо наоборот.  
      Достав телефон, Мин Хо поворачивается спиной к Тхи Ян. С облегчением обнаружив наличие сети, он быстро набирает номер Джон Хёна, однако тот поднимает трубку далеко не сразу.  
      — Хён? — зовёт Мин Хо, услышав в динамике сонное далёкое «Алло?».  
      — Ну? — буркает Джон Хён.  
      — Я тут в лифте у тебя дома застрял, — пытаясь сдержать дурацкое гы-гы, говорит Мин Хо. — Можешь вызвать диспетчера?  
      Джон Хён протяжно вздыхает.  
      — Для тебя это, может, будет новостью, но на панели есть волшебная кнопка…  
      — Я нажимал её, — сердито перебивает Мин Хо, — не совсем я ещё придурок, чтобы этого не знать. Никто не отвечает. Попробуй ты. Вдруг там что-то барахлит.  
      Из динамика слышится ещё один тоскливый вздох.  
      — Ладно, сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.  
      Мин Хо убирает телефон в карман и опять смотрит на Тхи Ян. Та с неприступным видом стоит у противоположной стены.  
      Ну, он хотя бы попытался.  
      Лифт начинает работать спустя несколько минут. Мин Хо за это время успевает и вспотеть, и замёрзнуть от висящего в воздухе напряжённого молчания. Поэтому когда двери кабины распахиваются, явив миру сердитого как все черти мира Джон Хёна в пижамных штанах, он готов броситься ему на шею и разрыдаться от облегчения.  
      — Ты — мой личный геморрой, — говорит Джон Хён и машет головой в сторону длинного коридора. — Идём, познакомлю тебя со своей девушкой, она как раз дома.  
      Мин Хо безропотно кивает и, направившись за ним, не может удержаться от соблазна. Обернувшись, он видит, что Тхи Ян тоже выходит на их этаже. Она достаёт из кармана куртки бумажку и, сверившись с написанным, уверенно идёт следом за ними. Лишь замерев у той же квартиры, что и Джон Хён с Мин Хо, она поворачивает голову и в изумлении округляет глаза.  
      — А вы к кому? — слегка оторопело спрашивает Джон Хён, но Тхи Ян не успевает ему ответить, потому что дверь распахивается и её стремительно втягивает за порог чья-то рука.  
      — Тхи Ян-а, ты всё-таки пришла! — радостно восклицает показавшаяся из квартиры девушка, и Мин Хо едва успевает подхватить летящую вниз челюсть руками.  
      — Это — моя девушка, — вздыхает Джон Хён, почёсывая живописно взъерошенный затылок, — Ли Са Юн, знакомьтесь.  
      Мин Хо кривовато улыбается, поймав на себе заинтересованный взгляд Са Юн и шокированный — Тхи Ян. Он кланяется, бормочет что-то похожее на «приятно познакомиться» и шагает в квартиру с мыслью, что у судьбы сегодня явно хорошее настроение. Иначе объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию никак нельзя.

 

**Тэ Мин**

 

      Тэ Мина сложно напугать. Он с меланхоличным лицом смотрит ужастики, изредка посмеиваясь, когда кто-то из хёнов визжит, без особого напряга переносит любые тяготы съёмок, даже если они связаны со страховками и весьма напряжёнными моментами. Однако когда он оказывается в душной узкой кабине наедине с Ёль Ши — девушкой, которая не так давно призналась ему в чувствах, ему становится не по себе. Во-первых, из-за того, что он её отверг, а во-вторых, из-за того, что он до сих пор сомневается — правильно ли поступил, ведь она ему вроде как тоже нравится.  
      Диспетчер на связи обещает скорейшее вызволение, но бригада ремонтников опаздывает уже минут на сорок, поэтому Тэ Мин потихоньку начинает нервничать. И Ёль Ши, которая тискает в ладонях ремешок сумки и упорно молчит, только ухудшает ситуацию.  
      Внезапно раздавшееся в тишине шипение динамика заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
      — Господин Ли? — зовёт диспетчер сквозь шум и помехи. Удивительно, насколько отвратительной может быть связь в, казалось бы, современном здании.  
      — Да, слушаю, — отзывается Тэ Мин, краем глаза заметив, как Ёль Ши осторожно делает шаг в сторону и прислоняется плечом к стене.  
      — Приносим свои извинения, но ремонтники задерживаются. Они в пробку попали. Говорят, что прибудут только через полчаса. В лучшем случае.  
      «Охренеть!» — вспыхивает в голове, но Тэ Мин усилием воли давит возмущённый вскрик и с предельной вежливостью говорит:  
      — Ничего страшного. Деваться всё равно некуда, мы подождём.  
      Диспетчер ведь ни в чём не виноват.  
      Расстегнув ворот пальто и развязав шарф, Тэ Мин вздыхает. Ему до безумия жарко, поэтому хочется раздеться до трусов, но здравый смысл и наличие под боком впечатлительной девушки удерживают его от этого шага.  
      Скосив глаза, Тэ Мин снова украдкой смотрит на Ёль Ши и, заметив, что её лоб и щёки покрывают крупные капли пота, настораживается. Не настолько тут пекло, чтобы так потеть.  
      — Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, услышав её натужное дыхание.  
      Ёль Ши слабо улыбается.  
      — Всё нормально.   
      «Нет, не нормально», — упрямо вспыхивает в голове, и Тэ Мин хмурится, пытаясь придумать, как лучше поступить. Вывести на воздух он её всё равно не сможет, а воды у него с собой нет.  
      — Тэ Мин-шши, — произносит вдруг Ёль Ши, выдернув его из судорожных размышлений, — сейчас, наверное, не самый подходящий случай, но я всё равно хочу попросить у вас прощения.  
      — За что? — выдавливает Тэ Мин, разом растеряв все здравые мысли.  
      Ёль Ши смотрит на него с выжигающим душу стыдом.  
      — За то, что поставила вас в неловкое положение своим признанием. Глупо было надеяться, что вы обратите на меня внимание.  
      У Тэ Мина пропадает дар речи, ведь причина его отказа заключается совсем не в том, что он знаменитость. Проблема в свободном времени — вернее, его отсутствии, — возможности видеться и тоске, которая неизменно будет сопровождать их во время отношений. Он не хочет такой жизни ни себе, ни тем более ей.  
      Тэ Мин хочет сказать, что ей не за что извиняться, что некоторые обстоятельства нельзя не принимать в расчёт, даже если очень хочется. Однако он и рта раскрыть не успевает, потому что Ёль Ши, едва слышно всхлипнув, вдруг съезжает по стенке на пол. До смерти перепугавшись, Тэ Мин пытается помешать ей упасть, но лишь бестолково плюхается рядом. Зашипев от боли в ушибленном колене, он первым делом подхватывает Ёль Ши подмышками и подтягивает так, чтобы она смогла облокотиться на его грудь.  
      — Ёль Ши-я, ты как? — хрипит он, с беспокойством заглядывая в её лицо.  
      — Нормально, я просто простудилась на днях. Видимо, температура подскочила, — шепчет та и, спохватившись, пытается отстраниться. — Извините, что доставляю вам беспокойство.  
      Однако Тэ Мин не отпускает её. Положив ладонь её на голову, он слегка надавливает и, преодолев слабое сопротивление, снова прижимает её к своей груди.  
      — Тебе не за что извиняться, — бормочет он, однако Ёль Ши его уже не слышит — закрыв глаза, она, кажется, всё-таки теряет сознание.  
      Снова заглянув ей в лицо, Тэ Мин вздыхает и осторожно, боясь потревожить её, перемещается так, чтобы прислониться спиной к стене. Осторожно поглаживая её волосы, он думает, что когда она придёт в себя, ему определённо нужно будет самому извиниться. А ещё — пересмотреть некоторые свои убеждение. Вдруг определённые поблажки не только не усложнят им жизнь, а очень даже наоборот?


	4. Когда они на трое суток застряли в гостинице из-за нелётной погоды/перекрытых дорог

**Онью**

 

      Джин Ки старается не нервничать, когда диспетчер аэропорта безукоризненно вежливо, но в то же время бескомпромиссно говорит, что вылет его рейса задерживается на пару-тройку дней. Погода в Японии оставляет желать лучшего, все рейсы стремительно отменяют, поэтому его шансы вернуться в Корею до начала фансайна фактически равны нулю.  
      — Перестань изводить себя, — советует спокойно сидящая в кресле Ли Ким. — Ты никому легче не сделаешь, если заработаешь себе нервный срыв.  
      Джин Ки криво улыбается, вздыхает и плюхается в соседнее кресло. Не то чтобы он волнуется, что парни не справятся без него, но всё-таки.  
      Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?  
      Вдруг кто-то из фанатов будет разочарован?  
      Вдруг его присутствие будет необходимо как воздух?  
      А он застрял тут и не знает, как справиться с желанием в очередной раз позвонить в аэропорт и попросить уставшего диспетчера придумать хоть что-нибудь. Он понимает, что это тщетно, потому что соревноваться с погодой в изобретательности бесполезно, но сидеть сложа руки тоже выше его сил.  
      Когда запястья касаются прохладные пальцы, Джин Ки даже не вздрагивает. Он поднимает на Ли Ким тяжёлый измотанный взгляд, и та в ответ неожиданно улыбается.  
      — Воспринимай это как незапланированный отдых, — говорит она.  
      Джин Ки, хмыкнув, кривит губы. Отдых. Ага.  
      — Ты ведь издеваешься надо мной?  
      — Ничуть. — Ли Ким взмахивает волосами. — Нам повезло оказаться здесь одновременно, так почему бы не воспользоваться шансом и не провести время с пользой?  
      На миг Джин Ки кажется, что его погружают в глухой вакуум. То, что у Ли Ким неожиданно образовалась конференция одновременно с его визитом к местным координаторам, было знаком судьбы — не меньше, однако он даже мысли не допускал о возможном совместном времяпрепровождении. Слишком уж они оба были заняты все эти четыре дня.  
      Однако теперь…  
      Ли Ким поднимается с кресла, с наслаждением потягивается и, стянув с длинных волос резинку, подмигивает обомлевшему Джин Ки.  
      — Я намереваюсь провести каждый час этих выходных так, чтобы потом было стыдно вспомнить. Присоединишься?  
      На ходу стаскивая тёплый свитер, под которым оказывается тонкая белая майка, она плавным шагом направляется к ванной. Джин Ки провожает её спину оторопелым взглядом до тех пор, пока она не скрывается за дверью, и лишь затем подскакивает так, будто его кто-то пинает под зад. Совсем позабыв про звонки диспетчерам, истошно вибрирующий мобильник и переживания, он скидывает тяжёлый пиджак и поспешно следует за Ли Ким. У них не было совместного отдыха с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, а это уже без малого почти пятьсот дней. Так почему бы и в самом деле не воспользоваться ситуацией, раз уж она настолько безвыходная?

 

**Джон Хён**

 

      Джон Хёна всё раздражает. Он обрывает телефоны аэропорту, координаторам, менеджерам и, наконец, Са Юн, которая как назло вышла за горячими напитками и пропала в чёртовой грозе. Его выводит из себя практически всё: проливной дождь за окном, извиняющийся тон девушки из справочной, заверения Джин Ки, что ничего страшного не произойдёт, если он на день-два задержится в Америке, а также — беспомощность и бессилие. Джон Хён думает, что не отказался бы сейчас от какого-нибудь супергероя, ну или от подлодки, на худой конец. Запланированный ещё месяц назад радио-эфир жжёт его совесть калёной кочергой, но сделать что-то с внезапно разбушевавшейся бурей он, к несчастью, не может.  
      В сердцах кинув телефон на диван, Джон Хён практически падает в кресло и громко, с чувством выдыхает, а затем его слух улавливает шум со стороны входной двери.  
      — Тебя там не смыло? — ехидно спрашивает он, повернувшись в сторону звука.  
      — Почти, — натужно раздаётся из прихожей, — но это того стоило! — В комнату шагает мокрая с головы до ног Са Юн с пакетом наперевес, и у Джон Хёна пропадает дар речи. — Смотри, я раздобыла в магазине стеклянную лапшу! Гостиничная еда, конечно, очень вкусная и всё такое, но я соскучилась по корейской кухне…  
      — Балда! — вырывается у Джон Хёна так громко, что Са Юн осекается. — Ты почему зонтик не взяла?!  
      Са Юн невольно делает шаг назад и оглядывает себя с таким удивлением, будто только сейчас понимает, что её одежду и волосы можно выжимать. Убрав с лица налипшую прядь, она беззаботно пожимает плечами.  
      — Я люблю гулять под дождём, ты же знаешь.  
      Джон Хёна это заявление заставляет взвиться. Только простуженной Са Юн ему для полного счастья не хватает! Он и так готов рехнуться от свалившегося на голову дурдома, и она почему-то не торопится облегчить его жизнь. Когда на небе появляются тучи, рассудительная умная девушка моментально превращается в ребёнка, и если раньше Джон Хёна умиляли эти метаморфозы, сейчас ему хочется ругаться и топать ногами.  
      — Гулять под дождём и шарахаться по улицам во время урагана — две разные вещи! — сердито шипит он, затем хватает Са Юн за руку, силой усаживает её на кровать и, схватив валяющееся на диване полотенце, бросает его ей на голову. — Слишком много жопы за один день, у меня крыша уже едет!  
      — Положи на неё кирпичик, — душевно советует Са Юн и ойкает, когда Джон Хён вцепляется в полотенце и начинает сердито ерошить её волосы.  
      — Лучше ничего не говори, — выдавливает он, стараясь унять хлещущее через край раздражение. — Убить я тебя, конечно, не убью — слишком запарно избавляться от трупа в чужой стране, но отшлёпать и поставить в угол могу.  
      Са Юн, прижав пальцы к губам, тихо усмехается.  
      — Прости, но я бы с удовольствием на это посмотрела.  
      Руки Джон Хёна замирают. На самом деле, он не имел в виду ничего пошлого, говоря о наказании, однако слова Са Юн и тон, с которым она их произносит, заставляют его на миг забыть о свалившихся на него проблемах.  
      — Ты провоцируешь меня, что ли? — убрав полотенце в сторону, хмыкает Джон Хён и только сейчас обращает внимание на то, что одежда Са Юн облепляет её тело второй кожей. Это неожиданно отзывается приятной дрожью где-то внутри.  
      — А тебе бы этого хотелось? — лукаво улыбается Са Юн. Она прищуривается и, опершись на отставленные назад руки, чуть прогибается в спине, из-за чего футболка туго обтягивает её грудь.  
      Джон Хён сглатывает. В принципе, на сложившуюся ситуацию можно посмотреть с двух сторон: одна сторона неприглядная, тоскливая и пахнет адским геморроем, а вот вторая…  
      Не дождавшись ответа, Са Юн протягивает руку и, подхватив пальцем петлю на джинсах Джон Хёна, тянет его на себя. Ну и к чёрту, думает он, ёжась, когда майка быстро пропитывается дождевой водой от соприкосновения с одеждой Са Юн. В конце концов, Джин Ки сказал, что они справятся. Вот пусть и справляются, а он наконец-то отдохнёт.

 

**Ки**

 

      Лицо Ки Бома напоминает маску. Он смотрит на прижимающую трубку к уху Джи Лим и не верит в происходящее. У SHINee на следующее утро назначена запись шоу, а ещё через пару дней нужно ехать на фестиваль в Китай. Одному Будде известно, каких трудов ему стоило выкроить пару дней выходных, чтобы съездить с Джи Лим к её родителям, однако теперь… им предстоит проторчать в Тэгу ещё не менее двух дней, потому что из-за разбушевавшегося урагана и аэропорты, и вокзалы приостановили работу.  
      — Ну что? — спрашивает Ки Бом, когда Джи Лим осторожно кладёт трубку на тумбочку и зарывается пальцами в волосы.  
      — Ничего, — тихо отзывается она. — Без вариантов. Завтра — тоже. Говорят, что поезда пустят послезавтра, но это не точно. Насчёт самолётов всё и того хуже.  
      — А автобусы? Такси? Марсианские летающие тарелки? — Ки Бом перехватывает осуждающий взгляд Джи Лим и судорожно вздыхает. — Пиздец, съездили погостить.  
      Джи Лим опускает голову.  
      — Прости.  
      На самом деле, её вины в происходящем нет. Ну не могла же она знать, что погода решит так резко испортиться, правильно? Хотя досада Ки Бома от этого меньше не становится. Он крупно подведёт парней, если не явится на шоу, ведь они уже и на предзаписи побывали, и весь сценарий по щепкам разобрали. Остаётся надеяться, что Джон Хён как-нибудь выкрутится, недаром же он такой умный.  
      Вздохнув, Ки Бом пересаживается поближе к Джи Лим и прижимает её голову к своему плечу.  
      — Это не твоя вина.  
      — Моя, — ворчит та. — Если бы я не настояла на поездке к родителям, ты бы сейчас готовился к завтрашнему шоу и не парился. Ты ведь и ехать-то не хотел, будто чувствовал.  
      Ки Бом невольно ёжится. Ничего он не чувствовал, на самом деле. Ему просто было лень куда-либо двигаться после того, как мировой тур с группой подошёл к концу. Он поддался на уговоры Джи Лим только потому, что они не виделись весь последний месяц и ему захотелось провести с ней время. Эгоистично, конечно, но Ки Бом никогда и не претендовал на святую благодетель.  
      — Знаешь, если подумать, в сложившейся ситуации есть свои плюсы, — фыркает он после некоторого молчания. — Благодаря невозможности уехать в Сеул, я могу остаться с тобой ещё на пару дней. Парни потом наверняка будут мыть мной все пролёты SM, но, думаю, это я как-нибудь переживу.  
      Джи Лим, задумавшись, усмехается.  
      — Ну да. Целых четыре дня вместе — подарок, если учесть, что мы ещё ни разу так надолго не оставались вместе.  
      — Бытность знаменитости так утомляет, — с притворным вздохом говорит Ки Бом.  
      Джи Лим кривится и буркает:  
      — Сноб.  
      Атмосфера снова сгущается. Реши что-то с этим сделать, Ки Бом незаметным движением соскальзывает рукой на талию Джи Лим и, дождавшись, когда она потеряет бдительность, вцепляется пальцами в её рёбра. Взвизгнув от неожиданной щекотки, Джи Лим подпрыгивает и таранит головой подбородок Ки Бома, из-за чего у того звёзды из глаз сыплются. Схватившись за пострадавшую часть лица, он охает и валится с кресла, в то время как Джи Лим, пытаясь прийти в себя после сокрушительного удара, умудряется ругать его последними словами и извиняться одновременно. Получается так забавно, что Ки Бом, не выдержав, разражается хохотом. Разрядил обстановку, ничего не скажешь.  
      Интересно, у него действительно зубы шатаются или ему чудится?  
      — Раз ржёшь, значит, живой, — ехидно делает вывод Джи Лим и тоже растягивается на полу. Ки Бом в ответ фыркает.  
      На несколько мгновений в комнате становится тихо. Ки Бом всё ещё хихикает, морщась от боли в челюсти, а Джи Лим сверлит взглядом потолок, потирая макушку. Лишь когда где-то за стеной включают телевизор, из-за чего по гостиничному номеру тягуче расплывается глухой бубнёж — дорама, кажется, какая-то, но не факт, — Джи Лим поворачивается к Ки Бому и робко уточняет:  
      — Ты правда не сердишься?  
      Ки Бом закатывает глаза. Вместо ответа он обхватывает Джи Лим за плечи и притягивает её к себе, звучно чмокнув в макушку. Он не может сердиться на неё, не умеет. Тем более, положа руку на сердце, у него уже давно не выдавалось такого продолжительного отдыха, а парни в любом случае что-нибудь придумают.

 

**Мин Хо**

 

      Мин Хо не чувствует особого беспокойства. У него впереди несколько дней честно отвоёванного у менеджера отдыха, так что обрушившийся на город внезапный снегопад действует на него умиротворяюще. Он спокоен и расслаблен, в отличие от носящейся по потолку Тхи Ян, которая, кажется, намеревается лишиться волосяного покрова здесь и сейчас.  
      — То есть как все рейсы отменены?! — ахает она в трубку, едва не споткнувшись о вытянутые ноги Мин Хо. — Мне надо сегодня вылететь, понимаете? У меня работа!  
      Мин Хо лениво приоткрывает один глаз. Тхи Ян стоит посреди комнаты и нервно грызёт ноготь на большом пальце, вслушиваясь в речь диспетчера, который явно не первый раз проговаривает одну и ту же речь.  
      «Из-за снегопада самолёты не могут подняться в воздух. Последние рейсы были отправлены ранним утром. Извините, ничем не можем помочь. Попробуйте перезвонить завтра. Нам очень жаль», — и так далее. Мин Хо знает весь этот текст назубок. Не сказать, что он так часто сталкивается с нелётной погодой, но пару раз он всё-таки попадал впросак. Обидно, но не смертельно.  
      — Начальник закопает меня в реквизите, — трагически шепчет Тхи Ян, выключив телефон, и с хныканьем валится на кровать. — Ну какого хрена нам потребовалось тащиться отдыхать аж в Японию? Или морозить задницы в родной Корее среди вас, айдолов, уже считается моветоном?  
      Мин Хо честно пытается сдержать смех. Ситуация, конечно, неприятная, и режиссёр команды, где Тхи Ян трудится в рядах стаффа, обладает не самым приятным характером, но даже это не повод так убиваться.  
      — Хочешь, я позвоню Кан Сэ-ниму и всё объясню? — интересуется Мин Хо, всё ещё пребывая в блаженной лени.  
      Его по-прежнему не особенно напрягает возникшая проблема, потому что лишняя пара-тройка дней в обществе любимой девушки кажется ему подарком богов.  
      — Не надо, — вздыхает Тхи Ян. — С тобой он будет масляным, как угорь, а меня всё равно потом пропесочит по полной программе. Пусть лучше злится по существу.  
      Какой махровый фатализм, надо как-то от него избавляться.  
      Соскользнув с кресла, Мин Хо неслышно подходит к кровати, выжидает пару секунд, а затем шумно плюхается на матрас, из-за чего Тхи Ян подлетает, вскрикнув от испуга.  
      — Ты совсем, что ли?! — сердито шипит она, пытаясь откатиться. — Я и так на волосок от истерики, а ты делаешь только хуже!  
      Мин Хо, вздохнув, хватает её за руку и подтягивает к себе, легко преодолев бурное сопротивление. Обхватив Тхи Ян так, что она больше не может пошевелиться, он зарывается носом в её волосы и неожиданно чувствует себя неприлично счастливым. За окном валит такой густой снег, что не видно ни земли, ни неба, аэропорты стремительно отменяют все рейсы, однако он лежит сейчас на мягкой кровати и держит в объятиях человека, с которым любая непогода кажется пустяком. Он даже готов лично бегать в магазин, если Тхи Ян вдруг захочется чего-то, кроме гостиничной еды.  
      — Ну что, успокоилась? — спрашивает Мин Хо, когда кряхтение в его объятиях утихает.  
      Тхи Ян грустно вздыхает.  
      — Меня уволят, — уверенно говорит она, и Мин Хо снова начинает распирать от хохота.  
      — В таком случае, возьмём тебя к себе. Стафф из тебя неплохой, а нам лишние руки никогда не помешают.  
      Тхи Ян опять напрягается.  
      — Да никогда в жизни! — в ужасе отзывается она и, подняв голову, натыкается на искрящийся от сдерживаемого смеха взгляд. Сжав губы, она тыкает Мин Хо под рёбра кулаком. — Всё из-за тебя, блин.  
      — Из-за меня, — покладисто соглашается тот и, чмокнув насупившуюся Тхи Ян в нос, беззаботно интересуется: — Хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить?  
      — Я бы лучше выпила, — кривится та.  
      Мин Хо салютует ей свободной рукой и, изогнувшись, тянется к тумбочке за телефоном. Алкоголь в такую холодину — неплохая штука, особенно когда надо расслабиться.

 

**Тэ Мин**

 

      Проснуться ранним утром и понять, что тебе никуда не надо двигаться по независящим от тебя причинам, — одна из самых прекрасных вещей. Тэ Мин, конечно, обожает свою работу, любит фанатов и предпочитает не огорчать ни их, ни руководство, однако даже ему периодически хочется отдохнуть.  
      Ёль Ши сопит под боком, завернувшись в одеяло так, что наружу торчит только взъерошенная макушка. Она пока не знает, что обрушившиеся на Пусан минувшим вечером ливневые дожди создали обстановку, никак не способствующую передвижению ни наземного, ни воздушного транспорта.  
      Тэ Мин потягивается, откладывает телефон на тумбочку и невольно улыбается. Ранним утром ему позвонил диспетчер аэропорта и, заикаясь, извинился за неудобства. Он сказал, что такая погода продержится минимум пару дней, так что авиакомпания непременно возьмёт на себя все расходы по проживанию, если таковые будут. Тэ Мин терпеливо выслушал поток сбивчивой речи, поблагодарил и отключился. Затем, подумав, набрал менеджера и предупредил, что явится позже, чем планировал. Тот, разумеется, не сильно обрадовался, но плыть на лодке из Сеула в Пусан не пожелал, поэтому у Тэ Мина внезапно нарисовалась чудесная перспектива отдыха.   
      Ёль Ши громко вздыхает и поворачивается на бок, стянув с Тэ Мина часть одеяла. Её, наверное, стоит разбудить и обрадовать, однако у Тэ Мина не поднимается рука. Стараясь действовать осторожно, он убирает одеяло с лица Ёль Ши и не может сдержать улыбки, потому что она выглядит очень трогательной. Любовь всё-таки забавная штука: когда ты влюблён, начинаешь радоваться вещам, которые раньше оставляли тебя равнодушным. Например, прошлые пассии Тэ Мина ни разу не вызывали в нём желания молча наблюдать за тем, как они спят. Ему это казалось пошлым и наигранным, однако сейчас он смотрит, как ресницы Ёль Ши едва заметно вздрагивают, и не может даже моргнуть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оторвать взгляд.  
      — Тэ Мин-ши, — вдруг хрипло говорит Ёль Ши, приоткрыв один глаз, — перестань, пожалуйста, так таращиться, ты меня пугаешь.  
      Тэ Мин в смущении отворачивается. Не сказать, что его это как-то остужает, но быть пойманным с поличным не сильно приятно.  
      — Доброе утро.  
      — Доброе. — Ёль Ши протяжно зевает и близоруко щурится, пытаясь отыскать взглядом часы. — Мы не проспали?  
      Тэ Мин качает головой и опять ощущает поднимающуюся внутри волну эйфории. Проспать им не грозит ещё два дня минимум. Ну или того больше, если Пусан совсем затопит. Тэ Мин усмехается, поймав себя на мысли, что совсем не против такого исхода, хотя это очень некрасиво с его стороны.  
      — Сколько у нас времени? — спрашивает Ёль Ши, пытаясь дотянуться до тумбочки, где лежит её телефон, но Тэ Мин мягко перехватывает её руку.  
      — Достаточно, — говорит он и, наклонившись, целует её в мягкие, чуть припухшие после сна губы.  
      Ёль Ши протестующе мычит, пытаясь отпихнуть его, но Тэ Мин и не думает отстраняться. Вместо этого он придвигается ближе и почти наваливается на неё, вынудив прекратить сопротивление. Его рука тем временем соскальзывает вниз и проникает под тонкую ночную рубашку. Кожа Ёль Ши в тот же момент покрывается мурашками.  
      — Мы точно не опоздаем? — торопливо интересуется она, облизав губы.  
      — Точно, — кивает Тэ Мин и ныряет под одеяло целиком.  
      У них хватит времени на всё, однако рассказать это лучше после того, как они закончат, иначе с Ёль Ши станется устроить переполох на пустом месте. Всё равно им некуда деваться, а тратить драгоценные часы на панику у Тэ Мина нет ни малейшего желания. Лучше провести это время с максимальной пользой.


	5. Когда предстоит ночь развлекалова

**Онью**

      Джин Ки думает, что ему хватит пальцев на одной руке, чтобы пересчитать количество выходных за последние три года. Не то чтобы у него вообще не выдаётся свободной минутки, но упасть в кровать, расслабиться и быть уверенным, что телефон не зазвонит в ближайшие пять-десять-двадцать минут, у него получается не очень часто. Хотя он, в общем-то, не жалуется. Ему нравится его жизнь.  
      Но ещё больше она начинает ему нравиться, когда рядом на кровати в такой же позе растягивается Ли Ким — практически единственный человек, если не считать родных, ради которого он зубами выдирает у менеджеров вожделенные выходные.  
      — Чем займёмся? — лениво спрашивает Ли Ким, прикрыв глаза.  
      У них впереди вся ночь, чтобы провести её как душе угодно, а также — утро, которое полностью свободно практически до самого обеда, поэтому Джин Ки, подумав, поворачивается и улыбается.  
      — Может, закажем пиццу и посмотрим фильм?  
      Ли Ким, глянув на него, фыркает.  
      — Хорошая мысль, только, боюсь, я усну раньше, чем приедет курьер.  
      Она действительно выглядит уставшей — рабочие авралы в преддверии праздников дают о себе знать.  
      — Тогда… — Джин Ки в задумчивости скребёт ногтями чуть отросшую щетину на щеке. К утру она превратится в наждачку, а пока — легонько, почти приятно покалывает пальцы. — Хочешь, сами что-нибудь приготовим? Это не даст тебе заснуть. А потом будем объедаться и смотреть фильмы.  
      Ли Ким, укоризненно глянув на него, надувает губы.  
      — Оппа, ну что ты заладил со своими фильмами? Неужели нам больше нечем заняться?  
      Джин Ки округляет глаза. Из него откровенно фиговый планировщик досуга, потому что он редко угадывает пристрастия окружающих. Вот ему угодить проще простого — достаточно предложить перекусить, а на остальные занятия он согласится автоматически.  
      И чем, спрашивается, просмотр кино ей так не нравится?  
      — Ну… можем не фильм посмотреть, а мультик, — уже менее уверенно предполагает Джин Ки. — Какое-нибудь аниме? Новинок в последнее время вышло море…  
      Красноречивый взгляд Ли Ким обрывает его на полуслове. Окончательно стушевавшись, Джин Ки пожимает плечами.  
      — Я тогда не знаю. Пожелания?  
      Закатив глаза, Ли Ким лукаво улыбается. Перекатившись, она пихает Джин Ки так, чтобы он лёг на спину, и нависает сверху.  
      — Ну совсем ты намёков не понимаешь, — с шутливым упрёком говорит она и прижимается губами к его подбородку.  
      Джин Ки на мгновение простреливает мыслью, что надо бы наскоро побриться, чтобы кожа Ли Ким не пострадала, но всё смешивается, когда её губы соскальзывают ниже.  
      — А потом, — слышится сквозь забившую уши вату, — можно будет и фильм посмотреть, если ты так хочешь.  
      Однако Джин Ки уже не хочет никаких фильмов. Он даже пиццу не хочет. А ещё он радуется, что у них действительно вся ночь впереди.

**Джон Хён**

      Джон Хён с сомнением смотрит на то, как Са Юн возится с притащенной откуда-то приставкой. Он не самый большой поклонник видеоигр — у него банально нет на них времени, но она с таким восторгом копается в проводах, что у него не поворачивается язык задать ехидный вопрос относительно детства в жопе. Са Юн наверняка обидится на него за такие шуточки. Свою страсть ко всякого рода подростковым занятиям она холит с такой нежностью, что временами Джон Хёна одолевает ревность. Причём даже не к ней, а к тому, что он эту часть себя давным-давно похоронил и присыпал сверху многочисленными контрактами.  
      — Готово! — Са Юн поднимается на ноги и воодушевлённо смотрит на Джон Хёна. — Когда начнём?  
      — Что начнём? — в шоке уточняет тот, потому что все слова о том, откуда взялась приставка и для чего она оказалась в их жилище, он благополучно прослушал.  
      Са Юн с осуждением качает головой.  
      — Ну здрасти! Играть, конечно. Чур игру выбираю я.  
      Джон Хён поджимает губы с таким лицом, что улыбка моментально сползает с её губ.  
      — Не думаю, что это хорошая…  
      — Не продолжай, — предупреждающе говорит она, — иначе я тебя стукну! Ты же пообещал, что всю ночь будешь в моём распоряжении!  
      Джон Хён растерянно чешет в затылке. На самом деле, он имел в виду несколько другое, но Са Юн об этом, видимо, даже близко не догадывается. Обидно.  
      — Ты проспорил мне, не забыл? — вкрадчиво напоминает Са Юн, когда молчание затягивается.  
      Джон Хён вздыхает. Ну зашибись теперь. И дёрнул же его какой-то демон вступить с ней в спор о сфере, в которой он совсем не разбирается.  
      — На что мы там спорили?  
      — На твою бессмертную душу и трусы в горошек, — огрызается Са Юн, — так что не вздумай взять свои слова обратно!  
      — Да понял я, понял.  
      Джон Хён послушно подхватывает подушку и, расположившись рядом с телевизором, беспомощно смотрит на Са Юн. Та, перехватив его взгляд, уверенно говорит:  
      — Не беспокойся, я выбрала игру, которая обязательно тебе понравится.  
      Джон Хён беззвучно хмыкает.  
      — Не сомневаюсь.  
      Следующие три часа проносятся для Джон Хёна одной минутой. Одной прекрасной, насыщенной, чрезвычайно интересной минутой. Когда Са Юн нажимает на паузу, чтобы сходить за чаем, он с трудом приходит в себя и утирает со лба выступившую испарину. Его одолевает лёгкое недоумение, ведь мир игры засасывает его так крепко, что возвращение в реальность получается почти болезненным. Джон Хён практически растворяется в сюжете, разом вспомнив и детство, и свою страсть к книгам. Подумать только, сейчас реально делают что-то настолько захватывающее? Ведь всё то, что попадается ему на глаза в интернете, едва ли поражает воображение. Однако эта игра не похожа ни на что из ранее виденного, поэтому Джон Хён в нетерпении ёрзает на месте. Ему до смешного сильно хочется продолжить.  
      — Ну как? Втянулся? — раздаётся сбоку ехидный голос.  
      Повернувшись, Джон Хён упирается взглядом в Са Юн, которая стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, и насмешливо щурится. Где-то за её спиной слышится шум закипающего чайника.  
      — Хорошо, твоя взяла, ты была права, — решив не ходить вокруг да около, улыбается Джон Хён. — От этого невозможно оторваться.  
      — И детство в жопе не такая уж печаль? — поддевает Са Юн.  
      — Именно, — кивает Джон Хён, в очередной раз удивившись её способности читать его мысли.  
      Са Юн торжествующе улыбается и уходит с видом победителя, когда на кухне слышится свист чайника. А Джон Хён, оставшись в одиночестве, думает, что на самом деле любит игры, просто его время не позволяет эту любовь проявлять. Но, к счастью, у него есть девушка, которая ни капли не стесняется быть собой, так что и у него всё ещё остаётся шанс не потерять себя в круговороте слишком взрослой жизни.

**Ки**

      Свет дома отключают так внезапно, что Ки Бом не успевает понять. Вся техника моментально тухнет, и комната погружается в практически непроглядную темноту. Единственным источником света остаётся не успевший пока погаснуть дисплей телефона, который Ки Бом поставил на зарядку за мгновение до локального домашнего апокалипсиса.  
      — Ну вот что за ёб твою мать! — раздосадовано раздаётся с кухни, и Ки Бом тут же вскакивает с места.  
      Спотыкаясь в потёмках, он идёт на сдавленные ругательства и застаёт Джи Лим в обществе отключившейся плиты и явно далёкого от готовности ужина. Ки Бом видит, как она сердито мешает переставший булькать бульон, пробует его на вкус и с досадой вздыхает.  
      — Чуть-чуть ведь осталось! Ну не гадство?  
      Джи Лим в сердцах шлёпает полотенце на столешницу, поворачивается и, наткнувшись взглядом на застывший в дверном проёме тёмный силуэт, шарахается в сторону. Налетев бедром на стул, она шипит от боли, и Ки Бом с запоздалой досадой думает, что следовало, наверное, захватить телефон, чтобы не пугать её.  
      — Ты в порядке? — Он шагает на кухню.  
      — Чуть дуба не врезала от страха! — сипло выдыхает Джи Лим. — Ты страшнее любого вампира, блин!  
      Хмыкнув, Ки Бом заключает её в объятия. Смешная женщина, нашла, чего бояться, вурдалаков ведь не существует, а единственное обитающее тут чудовище предпочитает нормальную человеческую пищу.  
      Кстати, о пище.  
      Ки Бом ведёт носом, уловив исходящие от кастрюли приятные запахи. Пустой желудок отзывается утробным воем, поэтому Ки Бом, подумав, от души предлагает:  
      — Может, пиццу закажем?  
      Джи Лим в его руках на миг напрягается, а затем устало вздыхает.  
      — Нам больше ничего и не остаётся. Пока не включат свет, плитой пользоваться бесполезно, а сидеть с кастрюлей над свечкой я принципиально отказываюсь.  
      Спустя час в дверь раздаётся робкий стук. Ки Бом принимает у совсем зелёного парнишки-курьера три коробки, расплачивается и, бросив попутно «сдачи не надо», возвращается в комнату, сплошь уставленную свечами. Рассевшись на полу, он берёт кусок пиццы и, откусив, с внимательностью коршуна впивается глазами в разложенную на полу доску, на которой тут и там разбросаны фишки.  
      Идея поиграть в настольные игры первой пришла в голову, как ни странно, именно Ки Бому. Ползая по всем возможным шкафам в поисках свечей, он наткнулся на пыльную коробку, которую сто лет назад подарил ему Мин Хо, и ему вдруг с неожиданной силой захотелось попробовать. В конце концов, отсутствие света, ночь на дворе и долгое ожидание ужина вкупе создавали ту волшебную атмосферу, при которой хотелось вовсе не спать, а заниматься тем, чем обычно занимались трейни в редкие свободные минуты. А именно — страдать совершеннейшей хернёй и веселиться.  
      — Кажется, эта фишка была чуть правее, — с подозрением говорит Ки Бом, ткнув в зелёную туфельку, и Джи Лим едва не давится своим куском.  
      — Тебе приснилось! — в возмущении восклицает она, и пламя свечей вздрагивает в такт её движению, когда она указывает рукой вперёд. — Вот тут все мои ходы записаны, не выдумывай!  
      Ки Бом смеётся и делает вид, что сомневается, хотя он прекрасно знает, что честность Джи Лим временами напоминает патологическую болячку. Они продолжают до тех пор, пока игра не заканчивается. Джи Лим побеждает, и Ки Бом, с унынием вздохнув, сгребает разбросанные тут и там карты. Он знает, что время подкрадывается к полуночи, что завтра рано вставать, но игра так увлекает, а пицца так одурманивающе пахнет, что заканчивать не хочется, поэтому он собирает фишки, тасует колоду карт и насмешливо бросает:  
      — Ещё партию. И в этот раз не вздумай меня нагреть!

**Мин Хо**

      Мин Хо кажется, что он сейчас разлетится на куски от счастья. На улице царит поздняя осень, поэтому воздух из лёгких вырывается вместе с клочками пара. Однако настроения Мин Хо не портят ни прохладная погода, ни откровенно недовольная Тхи Ян позади, которая в ужасе смотрит на раскинувшийся перед глазами парк аттракционов.  
      — Ты, должно быть, шутишь… — буркает она, дёрнув Мин Хо за рукав пальто.  
      — Ничуть, — бодро отзывается тот. — Сегодня парк работает всю ночь, и я хочу наконец-то погулять по нему вдоволь, а не впопыхах перед отъездом в Инчхон.  
      Тхи Ян тоскливо вздыхает. На самом деле, она тоже любит парки аттракционов, но сегодня её настроение оставляет желать лучшего. И, собственно, именно это и служит первопричиной желания Мин Хо срочно покататься на каруселях. Тхи Ян давно и прочно заработалась, поэтому ей непременно нужно развеяться, даже если она при этом будет морщиться так, будто съела лимон, причём отнюдь не ртом.  
      Мин Хо хватает Тхи Ян за руку и тащит её в сторону первого приглянувшегося аттракциона, который выглядит вполне безобидно: огромное корыто, стилизованное под пиратский корабль, раскачивается взад-вперёд в унисон с агонизирующими воплями тех, кто находится на борту.  
      Тхи Ян вцепляется в Мин Хо пиявкой, когда корабль приходит в движение. Она не визжит, не дёргается, но её ногти, кажется, продирают ткань пальто и кожу до самых костей. Мин Хо больно и весело одновременно, поэтому он смеётся, советует Тхи Ян расслабиться и сам не может сдержать крика, когда огромные качели замирают перпендикулярно земле. Несколько секунд в воздухе висит пронзительная тишина, а затем корабль летит вниз, и теперь Тхи Ян визжит наравне с остальными.  
      Следующим аттракционом Мин Хо выбирает здоровенную карусель. Он усаживает Тхи Ян в кресло, а сам идёт к следующему, которое находится позади, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за ней. Постепенно раскручиваясь, карусель поднимает их вверх метров на пятнадцать — достаточно высоко, чтобы дух захватывало.  
      Мин Хо даже в темноте может видеть, как Тхи Ян до побелевших костяшек впивается пальцами в удерживающие кресло толстые цепи. Она до чёртиков боится высоты, но этот аттракцион почему-то любит. Может, дело в открывающейся взгляду красивой панораме, может, в том, что появляется ощущение полёта, — Мин Хо точно не знает, но всякий раз, оказываясь в парке с Тхи Ян, он неизменно идёт к этой карусели.  
      За пару часов они умудряются посетить комнату страха, проехаться с небольшой экскурсией по дому с привидениями, перекусить горячими сосисками и вернуться на цепную карусель. Затем они проходятся по нескольким не особо пугающим аттракционам и, наконец, останавливаются у огромного колеса обозрения. На горизонте потихоньку занимается рассвет, так что желающих увидеть его с большой высоты практически море.  
      Мин Хо выстаивает очередь за билетами, затем хватает Тхи Ян и ныряет в подошедшую кабинку прямо перед носом не успевшего опомниться посетителя. Он кланяется в ответ на возмущённые выкрики, пихает Тхи Ян внутрь и захлопывает дверцу. В следующее мгновение их подхватывает и начинает медленно тянуть вверх.  
      Тхи Ян откровенно клюёт носом. Ночь развлечений стачивает её силы до нулевой отметки, поэтому она зевает, ёжится, кутаясь в куртку, и честно пытается разлепить глаза. Однако когда Мин Хо, распахнув полы пальто, практически укутывает её в объятия, она сдаётся.  
      — Спасибо тебе большое, — хрипло бормочет она, уткнувшись в его грудь, и Мин Хо ощущает себя на седьмом небе — как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле.  
      Рассвет он встречает на самой вершине в гордом одиночестве, но его это мало волнует, потому что в его руках тепло и умиротворённо сопит Тхи Ян, и это, наверное, лучшее завершение отлично проведённой ночи.

**Тэ Мин**

      Тэ Мин любит смотреть фильмы, и так как свободное время выдаётся у него крайне редко, новинок успевает выйти столько, что хватает обычно на всю ночь. Ему нравятся такие ночи, потому что только так он может в полной мере отдохнуть без угрызений совести за бездарно потраченное время. И ещё больше ему нравится, когда компанию ему в этом занятии составляет Ёль Ши. Она храбрится, пытается не спать, щипает себя за бёдра и постоянно что-то жуёт, поэтому Тэ Мин, как правило, покупает сразу четыре пачки попкорна — этого хватает примерно до рассвета, а потом Ёль Ши всё-таки засыпает.  
      В эту ночь Тэ Мину хочется устроить марафон ужастиков. Не сказать, что он большой поклонник жанра, но Ёль Ши не так давно заявила о своём желании расширить кругозор в отношении фильмов, и Тэ Мин посчитал себя обязанным ей помочь. Узнав, с чего именно начнётся «расширение кругозора», Ёль Ши заметно сникла, но отказываться не стала. Вместо этого она попросила купить ей побольше сока и захватить мороженого.  
      Просмотр начинается с титров и бодрого стука ложки о тарелку. Ёль Ши старается не отрывать взгляда от экрана, а Тэ Мин всё никак не может перестать коситься на неё. Его забавляет её реакция, её сосредоточенность и очень серьёзный подход к делу. По всему видно, что ей страшно, но сдаваться так просто она не собирается.  
      Первый фильм ужасов проходит достаточно гладко. Ёль Ши уничтожает целый брикет пломбира и пакет сока, Тэ Мин со смешком думает, что такими темпами она точно треснет. А затем он включает второй фильм.  
      Часы показывают полночь, а на большом плазменном телевизоре в этом время происходит всякая мистическая ерунда. Тэ Мину не страшно, он не привык бояться несуществующих вещей. Однако Ёль Ши его спокойствия не разделят. Она сидит напряжённым комком нервов и даже ложку до рта донести не может.  
      (Второй брикет пломбира съеден всего на треть, удивительно.)  
      На первом же пугающем моменте Ёль Ши подпрыгивает на месте. Ложка со звоном летит на пол, Тэ Мин тут же жмёт на паузу, чтобы поднять её.  
      — Охренеть! — хрипит Ёль Ши, прижав к себе тарелку с мороженым, как самое ценное сокровище на свете. — Они же выживут?  
      Тэ Мину опять становится смешно.  
      — Думаю, нет, всё-таки фильм начинается с полицейской сводки, в которой говорится, что вся семья убита.  
      — Плохо, — насупившись, буркает Ёль Ши и берёт из рук Тэ Мина ложку.  
      Фильм они досматривают в тишине. В Ёль Ши непостижимым образом влезает второй брикет, однако сок она допить уже не может, поэтому подбирается поближе к Тэ Мину и обхватывает его плечо обеими руками.  
      — Страшно? — ехидно хмыкает он.  
      Ёль Ши смотрит на него с осуждением.  
      — Я впервые смотрю так много ужастиков за раз поздним вечером, так что, да, представь себе, мне пиздец как страшно!  
      Тэ Мин, не выдержав, заливается смехом, а затем обхватывает Ёль Ши за талию и перетаскивает её так, чтобы она уселась к нему колени. Устроив её так, чтобы из-под тёплого пледа выглядывала только голова, он прижимает её к себе и вкрадчиво интересуется:  
      — А так?  
      Щёки Ёль Ши вспыхивают.  
      — Да нормальненько, вроде. Сойдёт. Я скажу, если захочется в туалет.  
      Тэ Мин хмыкает, подумав про интересный опыт с расширением жанровых предпочтений, и включает следующий фильм.


End file.
